Rex
Rex (Japanese: , Rekkusu) is the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a Driver who harnesses the power of a Blade named Pyra, also known as the legendary Aegis. Rex is devoted to protecting her, and together with Pyra, he goes on a quest to find her long-lost home, Elysium. Due to the Aegis' duality, Rex can drive the other incarnation of the weapon, the Blade Mythra. Rex was designed by Masatsugu Saitō, the lead character designer for the game. Story Rex was around two years old when he and his mother washed up on the shores of Fonsett Village. His mother died upon arrival and his father's body was found in the Leftherian Archipelago nearby; they were both buried in Oratory Knoll Cemetery. Rex grew up in Fonsett, living with Corinne, whom he affectionately refers to as his Aunt. Rex lived on the back of Azurda, a small Titan, whom he calls "Gramps". Rex is a dynamic and vivid boy who earned his living by performing retrieve and rescue missions as a Salvager ( , Sarubējā). His outfit allows to protect himself while saving people who get lost in the Cloud Sea, and while scavenging useful resources from fallen Titans beneath the sea. One day, while visiting the Argentum Trade Guild, Rex is informed to meet with Bana, the Chairman of Argentum. Bana offers Rex a salvaging job, to which he quickly accepts, and introduces him to Jin, Malos, and Nia. After making preparations, Rex joins the group aboard the C.S.E.V. Maelstrom. Once they reach their destination, Rex and a few other salvagers are tasked to bring a large, ancient ship to the surface of the cloud sea. Rex and the other salvagers manage to surface the Ancient Ship, and then he, Jin, Malos, and Nia enter the large vessel after battling the Lethal Lysaat King that escaped from inside. They travel through the inside of the ship and come across a door that only Rex can open, and after entering they are attacked the Megalo Aligo inside. After the battle, Rex momentarily wanders off from the rest of the group, and enters a room containing a sword and a mysterious girl. Rex approaches the sword and, after being warned off by Malos, accidentally touches the emerald Core Crystal on the sword's hilt. Jin quickly stabs Rex through the heart, declaring it as "an act of mercy". Rex awakens in a large green field, and heads toward the mysterious girl standing next to a tree at the top of the hill. She reveals herself as Pyra, the Blade of the legendary Aegis, and also informs Rex that they are in a memory of a place known as Elysium. Rex realizes that he has been killed, and begins to panic. Pyra then offers to give Rex half of her life force, effectively reviving him, on the promise that he takes her to the real Elysium at the top of the World Tree. After Rex's revival, and Pyra's reawakening, they confront Malos on the deck of the Ancient Ship. Using the Aegis Sword, Rex and Pyra battle Malos and his blade Sever. Malos manages to knock Rex down, but before he can attack, Nia and her Blade Dromarch intervene. The battle continues as the Maelstrom reappears and begins shooting at the heroes. Nia is launched into the air by the attack with Rex in pursuit, and Azurda appears just in time to rescue them. They fly away towards the Gormott Province, and, back in Argentum, Bana is informed of their destination. After crash landing, Rex and Pyra are separated from the rest of the group, but soon come across Azurda. Mortally wounded, Azurda transforms into a larval state, becoming Rex's companion and often staying inside his helmet. Soon after, Rex reunites with Nia and Dromarch, and they team up. They travel through the sea of clouds overrunning the world of Alrest. Arts * Aegis Sword/Broadsword ** Anchor Shot, Topple / HP Potion ** Sword Bash, Back attack ↑ ** Double Spinning Edge, Side attack ↑ ** Rolling Smash, AOE / Aggro down ※ ※ Rex does not gain access to Rolling Smash until after the Broadsword is replaced with the Aegis Sword * Catalyst Scimitar ** Saber Slash, HP Potion ** Redemption, Heal party ** Hydro Blast, AOE / Knockback ** Water Flower, Pierce * Twin Rings ** Wide Slash, Side attack ↑ ** Strong Saucer, HP potion ** Eightfold Edge, Beasts ↑ ** Spin of Bravery, AOE * Whipswords ** Heat Rush, Toppled ↑ ** Phantom Flame, AOE / Evasion ** Storm Spin, AOE / Low HP ↑ ** Blazing Whip, AOE / Aggro up * Big Bang Edge ** Big Impact, AOE / Blowdown ** Upper Edge, Launch ** Electro Buster, AOE / Toppled ↑ ** Voltaic Slash, AOE / Machines ↑ * Dual Scythes ** Cyclone Smash, Low HP ↑ ** Wild Scythe, HP down / Evasion ** Wing Smash, Smash ** Vortex Edge, AOE / Flying ↑ * Greataxe ** Strong Smash, Toppled ↑ ** Axe Twist, AOE / Aquatic ↑ ** Power Swipe, Launch ** Bold Tackle, Critical recharge * Megalance ** Strong Horn, High HP ↑ ** Power Spike, Break / Side Attack ↑ ** Heavy Hitter, Aggro Down ** Feral Spin, AOE / Insects ↑ * Ether Cannon ** Daring Shot, High HP ↑ ** Armor Crusher, Pierce ** Grenade Launcher, AOE / Blowdown ** Wild Volley, AOE / Cancel attack ↑ * Shield Hammer ** Iron Wall, Defense ** Diving Swing, AOE / Aggro up ** Power Hammer, Front attack ↑ ** Mighty Beat, Toppled ↑ * Chroma Katana ** Sword Uppercut, Break ** Feral Blade, AOE / Aggro up ** Breakdown, Aggroed ↑ ** Dual Slash, Evasion * Bitball ** Touchdown, HP Potion ** Brave Throw, Toppled ↑ ** Strong Shoot, Heal party on attack ** Mighty Ball, Launched ↑ * Knuckle Claws ** Feral Uppercut, Blowdown / Cancel atk ↑ ** Grand Smash, HP Potion ** Mach Straight Punch, Back attack ↑ ** Bullet Punch, AOE Affinity Chart Rex's Affinity Chart contains the following skills. Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Drinks, Art * Pouch items: Pan-Fried Tartari (Meats), Coral Reversi (Board Games) Games Collaboration A DLC for The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild bringing "Rex's costume" to Link was released on November 9th, 2017. It offers the new side quest Collaboration: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 where Link must discover three red treasures across Hyrule, each of them containing the Salvager Headwear, Vest and Trousers. These three pieces of the "Rex's costume" worn by Link grant him the bonus effect Swim Speed Up. XC2-BotW-Rex-costume.jpg|Rex's costume worn by Link in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild XC2-BotW-Rex-costume-2.jpg|Rex's costume worn by Link in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild XC2-BotW-Rex-costume-3.jpg|Rex's costume worn by Link in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Rex's costume (Breath of the Wild).jpg|Rex's costume pack obtained in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild XC2-BotW-side-quest.jpg|''Collaboration: Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' side quest triggered Trivia * The Aegis, the sword held by Rex, is similar to Shulk's Monado from Xenoblade Chronicles. Gallery Switch XenobladeChronicles2 E32017 character 01.png|Rex XC2-Rex-concept-art.jpg|Conceptual artwork of Rex XC2-Rex-facial-expressions-artwork.jpg|Rex's facial expressions XC2-Rex-and-Jitchan.jpg|Rex and Azurda XC2-Azurda.jpg|Azurda housing Rex on his back XC2-Rex-and-Pyra.jpg|Rex and Pyra XC2-Uraya-2.jpg|Rex and Hotaru looking at the Kingdom of Uraya's luminescent forest XC2-Rex-vs-Mòrag.png|Rex confronting Mòrag XC2-Rex-appearance-change.jpg|Rex's appearance evolution between two early build versions Rex xc2 close.PNG|Rex XC2-002.png|Rex XC2-011.png|Rex and Pyra XC2-012.png|Conceptual artwork XC2-013.png|Rex XC2-014.png|Rex and Pyra fr:Rex Category:XC2 Characters Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Playable Characters Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Drivers Category:Rex Category:Leftherians